Technical Field
The present disclosures relate to an image processing apparatus, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium storing instructions causing the image processing apparatus to execute image processing.
Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known an image for apparatus configured to form a color image by overlaying a plurality of different color images. An example of such an image forming apparatus is a color laser printer, which is configured such that cyan, magenta, yellow and black toner images are formed on an image carrier in an overlaid manner so that a color image is formed on the sheet.
In the image forming apparatus as mentioned above, if positional errors occur on the image carrier among the overlaid toner images, a so-called void, which is a phenomenon that a base of the sheet is partially exposed may occur. In order to suppress the void, the image forming apparatus typically employs a trapping process. By executing the trapping process, to black pixels in an area where the void may occur, color components of pixels adjacent to the black pixels and having chromatic color components are added.